


Thank you Angel

by PrislyDawn



Series: 2bGay [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2b2t, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood, Gun Violence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stabbing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/pseuds/PrislyDawn
Summary: Shot down like a animal that needs to be put down, Popbob has one last request to his ex lover Tristan before he goes.
Relationships: iTristan/Popbob
Series: 2bGay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039182
Kudos: 2





	Thank you Angel

"I told you...." Pop moves closer towards Tristan, walking towards him normally even if there were several bullets in him already. "If you want me dead, it should be by you."

Pop was known as a monster, a cruel, bloodthirsty and unrelenting beast. What Tristan sees right now, was more of a ghost haunting him instead. Several bullet wounds in his chest with his blood completely staining his suit he often wore. It shouldn't be possible for anyone to live at this rate but Popbob, he still had a soft smile on his face and walked towards him in a steady pace. Unfazed by any bullets that were shot behind him or how some stayed in him and moved around his organs.

"I'm yours, Tristan. If you don't kill me, anything else doesn't matter to me. Everything that I am, is yours to use. So if you want to kill me, do it yoursel-" He hacked up blood after he said that, trying to breath as his lungs already had hole in them. He trekked on forward anyway until he was in front of a scared and frozen Tristan, handing him his favorite dagger, the one he always used in missions and the same one that he used on Clyde, Bran and all those people to end their lives.

Popbob wanted nothing more to be near him, to have the satisfaction of being killed by his ex. He knows that Tristan doesn't love him anymore and he couldn't live with that fact. Without Tristan in his life anymore, there wasn't a reason why he should live nor die. They took care of the second one by themselves though, ah, it doesn't matter. What really mattered to Pop was just to see him in his final moments.

Tristan didn't want to kill him, not like this, not with that same lovestruck look in his eyes as when Pop had when he agreed to date him, not with that tone he always used to comfort him in the hardest of days, not the tenacity he always had to stay by his side despite everything. This was the man who he felt normal with in their year long domestic life, a life he never expected to return. So many simple, peaceful and happy moments together that can never be forgotten. 

"Then stop looking at me like that!" Tristan felt tears just pour out as he angrily reprimanded him, he felt so much pain as he heard him joyfully but weakly chuckle at what he said.

"I can't help it...You were my angel of salvation, the rainbow after the storm, my one and only lover. Being near you makes me so happy." Pop takes Tristan's hands into his and gives a small kiss on each hand as he places the dagger into his hold. "If you do it, I could die peacefully."

"Pop...I don't want to, please don't make me do this." He still gripes the dagger on his hand but felt his arms shake more as he does. "Just die already." He sobbed.

"I don't want to force you as well, you know how much I hate seeing you cry...." Pop takes off his white now red gloves, placing each hand on one side of Tristan's face and used his thumbs to wipe away his tears; just like the day Tristan had a nightmare about Sayu and when Bran died. "But I really don't want to die if its not by you."

Finally, pain was felt in his entire body as Tristan plunged the weapon deep into his chest or the Pop's adrenaline was finally running out. He didn't cry out though, he didn't make any indication of pain. He just gently closed the gap between them and kisses Tristan one last time and Tristan reciprocates, despite everything he did, he still loved him so much. If only nobody told him, if only Pop didn't kill Clyde, if they just ran away together from that life and had a much longer time together, maybe they could raise children together. Die old next to each other with their family at their side.

"Thank you angel." Pop's voice was barely a whisper as he pulled away and took one last good look on Tristan. Tristan heard him crystal clear though and watches him purposefully fall on his back as the bleeding finally got to him. And just like that, Popbob was dead.


End file.
